


One Track Mind

by Rootallica615



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: Hidan falls asleep in Kakuzu's bed and Kakuzu thinks about it a lot.





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for softness; this piece of fluff came into my mind when I went to sleep last night and I woke up with a song stuck in my head that kind of fit the mood. I also don't write a lot of Kakuzu-centric stuff when it comes to this pairing even though I really want to so I took that opportunity here.
> 
> Listen if you want @ One Track Mind by Late Night Alumni

Hidan walked into their room and flopped down on Kakuzu's bed. The man had been on a solo mission for two days now and Hidan had been completely restless. And bored. And since it looked like it would rain all day the overcast gloom was finally allowing him a sense of calm. He had not really slept the nights before Kakuzu left nor while he was gone. It was too quiet. He pushed his face into the pillow and wiggled around to get comfortable. The welcoming earthy scent that lingered on the bed sheets drew him in further. The room was just dark enough as the storm rolled in. Hidan settled in and pulled the covers over him just before he drifted off. 

When Kakuzu made it back to the base it was just before the downpour hit. Thankfully. The rain was never really a problem, just unpleasant to travel in. After finishing his report and meeting with Leader he made his way out to get some proper rest. Hopefully Hidan was not causing too much havoc or, god forbid, bloodying up their floor with a ritual again. The base was eerily quiet and Kakuzu unconsciously prepared himself for anything going on that would exhaust him further when he entered the room. Surprisingly, there was nothing out of place. He closed the door behind him and hung up his cloak and headgear. That was when he saw Hidan, sleeping like a log and with his back to him, in _his_ bed. A few questions rose up in Kakuzu’s mind, like why he was there, why he hadn’t woken up with a new presence in the room, and how long he had been asleep. He looked on for a moment at the steady inhale and exhale of Hidan’s body.

While their relationship had changed the past few months it was still fairly ambiguous, toeing the line between intimate and hesitant. Most of the time Kakuzu felt too old for Hidan, too old for anyone really, and this thing between them was highly unexpected. Their goals were separate, but Kakuzu knew Hidan had begun to cling to him first and foremost as another immortal, someone he could count on being around long after everyone else had left him. Kakuzu really did not want to feel the same way, but he had been on his own for so long, and he had quickly learned that he would not be getting rid of the younger man any time soon. 

He walked to the empty side of the bed and sat down, thinking his partner might be sick if he was this unresponsive in sleep, even though he was a trained shinobi and a criminal to boot. But Hidan had never been very perceptive to begin with. Kakuzu tracked his eyes over the exposed expanse of Hidan’s back. Despite the many times he had been impaled and gutted, even cut in half (that had not been a fun repair), the skin was still smooth, unblemished, unlike his own which was held together and scarred indefinitely. He thought once about running his knuckle down along the dip from his shoulder blades to his waist, but not twice, and gave in. He saw the goosebumps form on Hidan’s arm and pulled away when the man finally began shifting out of sleep. 

“...Kakuzu, what time is it?” He whispered and rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulder to face Kakuzu. “Do we have a mission?” His face was red where he had slept on it and he did not seem to be fully focused just yet. 

“I just got back from my mission. It’s mid-day.” Hidan rolled onto his back, twisting the sheets up and being generally confused as he woke up. “Why are you in my bed?” He blinked and then shot upright to sit. He glanced toward his own bed and at least had the decency to look embarrassed for a second. He shrugged, giving no attempt to defend himself. Kakuzu motioned for him to scoot over and turned around to take his shoes off. Hidan pushed the tangled sheets off of him and laid back down. When Kakuzu laid to face him on his side, he tucked an elbow under his head and scrutinized the space between them. Hidan took the look as permission and inched closer into the waiting arm that reached out for him. Pressed close now, Hidan sighed and curled into the embrace. Kakuzu ran a light hand back and forth over Hidan’s back and closed his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Hidan nodded.

“Yeah.” They were still for a few minutes except for the movement of Kakuzu’s fingers. Eventually Hidan shifted a hand between them and gently prodded at a line of stitches somewhere on his ribs. “I’m exhausted.”

“_You’re_ exhausted?” Hidan let out a breathy laugh and put his face into Kakuzu’s collar. Kakuzu could not remember the last time he had done this with anyone, let alone remember liking anyone enough to let them this close. It was surreal. It panged somewhere deep knowing that if he had stayed a regular shinobi he probably would have lived more than a full lifetime without this kind of thing. He probably would not have felt the loss, but having it now put that empty feeling into perspective. He felt Hidan pull his face up and put his head on the pillow right next to Kakuzu’s face. When he opened his eyes Hidan’s were staring at him. “What?” Hidan just shook his head. He thought about how Hidan was young enough to not have thought about missing out on this before. But behind his orchid iris he saw him aged beyond his years. Every time he fought, every time he died, and every time he was put back together. The naivete was first, but the burden of time was always second. The lingering idea that, even though he praised his god for the blessing of immortality, he would probably be around for a very long time. Time that even Kakuzu had yet to reach. 

“You counting our finances in there or somethin’?” Kakuzu brought himself back and prattled off a number at which Hidan chuckled. He shifted his head again and looked like he was just getting comfortable sinking into the pillow. His neck and collarbone and everything facing Kakuzu felt new and inviting. Their eyes met again even though Hidan looked like he was going to drift back off into his nap. It was really too much. He pulled his hand away from Hidan’s lower back and up to his jaw, where he watched his drowsiness give way to a perplexed beam. His surprise was cut short when their lips met. Kakuzu did not bother to care if it was odd to watch Hidan’s face when they were this close. The younger had closed his eyes and looked much more taken than Kakuzu had expected. The pressure was pleasant and he could feel Hidan’s hand resting in a closed fist near his ribs where he was attempting to keep still. When Kakuzu pulled away he did not know he could make the other ever look so caught up. He waited for something to be said and it seemed that Hidan was waiting as well. The balled-up hand relaxed and went back to the stitch it had been bothering before. “Kiss me again.” Kakuzu allowed a smirk to creep up onto his face this time.

“You have a one-track mind.” Hidan looked away for a second and rolled his eyes playfully.

“That ain’t true…” He tilted his chin up alluringly. “I also think about you, sometimes.”


End file.
